The field of the invention is systems for collecting dog-feces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,077 teaches a device which is storable in a pocket or purse, containing two extendable arms, attached to each other at one end, which spread apart when extended due to spring action. In this extended position the arm tips and apex, each having a nubble, are in triangular arrangement so that a disposable bag can be stretchably attached over the nubbles at these three points, thus covering the fork arms and protecting them from soiling. The bag is used as a receptacle for dog feces which is pushed into it with a small stick or other disposable material. After use the arms are pushed back into the handle of the device so that it can be discreetly stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,553 teaches a scoop component which includes two leaves extending opposite from each other and having adjacent ends joined by a folding and tear line, which folding and tear line is interrupted by an apertured cutout tab projecting from one of the leaves, which leaves have folding lines flaring from the folding and tear line adjacent to the tab toward the corners of the ends of the leaves opposite the folding and tear line, a bag receivable in folded condition between the leaves when they are folded into overlying registration about the folding and tear line, and an envelope for receiving the folded scoop component with the bag received between its leaves and having a slot through which the tab projects for hanging the kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,566 teaches an apparatus for removing animal feces which will conveniently collect and enclose feces into a receptacle. An improved scraping device opens outward of the receptacle in response to squeezing a trigger handle and which automatically in a scraping motion moves and encloses feces in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,565 teaches a portable and disposal litter collector for scooping up pet feces or other similar litter. The collector includes a hooded shovel. The shovel blade may be constructed with holes in its bottom to allow particles equal to or smaller than the hole size to escape. Connected to the shovel handle is a moisture impregnable flexible cover. The cover is draped back over the handle and the user's hand to avoid user contamination. After the litter is scooped up, the sleeve is draped back over the hooded shovel and drawn close so that the litter cannot fall out as it is taken to the nearest receptacle for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,977 teaches a dog feces retrieval and bagging device which allows use by persons of all ages without undue effort or bending. The retrieval, bagging, tying and containing of waste material in one operation has not heretofor been realised. The device consists of a hollow tube with eight flexible fingers on one end, a removable sleeve over the tube, and a lanyard and cap at the other end, and a plastic bag with rubber band. When the plastic bag is placed over the exposed fingers, the bag end folded back and fixed with a rubber band over the sleeve, the sleeve is then moved forward over the exposed and bagged fingers. Retracting the sleeve, thus exposing the bagged fingers, the device is placed over the waste material to be retrieved. By moving the sleeve forward the fingers are caused to draw in the waste material into the bag and into the tube. The rubber band slips over the fingers and ties the bag. The bag containing the waste material is held within the device out of view and is ejected by retracting the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,710 teaches a pet litter retriever which is characterized by a simple, unique mechanical actuation system which effects the closing and opening of a pair of blades which a plastic bag envelopes and is held in place by a clip such that dog droppings and the like may be enveloped in the bag and retained in place over the blades while the bag is inverted around the droppings to completely enclose same without soiling the retriever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,647 teaches a device for catching dog feces to prevent soiling of city streets and sidewalks including a telescoping wand having a pair of spring arms at the working end, which arms have clips thereon for releasably holding a conventional plastic bag.